Persons who are physically challenged because of age, injury, or disease may encounter difficulty in bathing or showering. For example, physically challenged persons may have trouble standing in a shower stall or a bathtub while taking a shower, requiring that the persons grip handrails on the inside of the bathtub or shower if they are available. In order to overcome these drawbacks, various devices have therefore been developed for supporting a person in a sitting position while bathing or showering.
Some conventional solutions to supporting physically challenged persons in a bathtub or shower require permanent conversion of the bathtub or shower in such a manner that entrance of a physically challenged user into the bathtub or shower is facilitated. Such conversions may necessitate major structural change to the bathing or showering facility and/or to the surrounding wall or floor area. Permanent modification of an existing bathing or showering facility may be undesirable from cost and other standpoints. Moreover, many conventional solutions to the problem may not enable a physically challenged user to obtain a fully-body wash or massage.
Accordingly, a multi-purpose medical shower chair which facilitates showering, bathing and massaging of physically challenged persons may be desirable for some applications.